


clarke's luck just keeps going downhill, huh

by magykal_fangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, also it's probably not written very well but i might come back and rewrite stuff, but either way yeah, but i wanna post now, but my story ideas are always too long to be one shots, but this time..., do that, ft depressed clarke cuz she's in jail, i guess i could just make a really long one shot, i still don't know if it's bare with me or bear with me, idk how long this is gonna be, it was gonna be a one shot, just so it's good, ooooo, there's a TWIST, up for beta readers if u want ig, where they can write and it shows up on the other person, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magykal_fangirl/pseuds/magykal_fangirl
Summary: it's a soulmate au and clarke and lexa are soulmates and write to each other and develop a friendship but it's doomed from the start cuz clarke's in jail and when she gets out of jail and down to earth and meets lexa, lexa has no memory of clarke and they have to learn to love each otherstrap in guys, this'll be a ride





	clarke's luck just keeps going downhill, huh

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo  
> i started a new thing  
> even tho i haven't even begun to finish my other things  
> aaaa  
> but still  
> i like this one

Clarke has been drawing on herself for as long as she can remember. Usually it’s with her ballpoint pen that she always carries around, so all the drawings are clumped together and smudged a bit. Her parents make sure she doesn’t write on her hands, for fear that she wouldn’t want to wash it off. Clarke never gets anything back. It’s okay, though. Soulmates are a long shot on the Ark, and it’s not like she has permission to travel between stations yet anyway. She doesn’t let it bother her.

When she turns twelve, she writes her first ever words on her arm, telling her soulmate that it’s her birthday. She doesn’t think to look for a response and doesn’t notice the red balloon drawn on her shoulder. If she had, she would have been dumbfounded. They don’t have red balloons on the Ark. But she doesn’t see it and it fades away by the next day.

At fifteen, Clarke’s best friend confides in her that he’s been communicating with his soulmate for years. She tells him she doesn’t think she has one.

“Are you sure?” is what he asks, and he writes  _ Hi, Clarke’s soulmate, are you there? _ on her arm in neat handwriting.

She won’t speak to him for three days because she hadn’t even written her name yet and now her soulmate knows her name but she doesn’t know her soulmate’s name (if she even has a soulmate, which is looking pretty slim by the third day with no response).

She gets arrested the next year for assisting her father in telling the truth. Her father floats and her best friend is dead to her. None of that matters now because she’s forced into solitude and it’s not like she can yell at Wells from inside a cell. She thinks she’s going to go crazy if she doesn’t talk to anyone soon, so she writes on her arm with her ballpoint pen. 

_ I’m Clarke and I think I’m going to go crazy if I don’t talk to anyone soon. Please respond. _

She doesn’t expect a response but she still searches her body for unfamiliar handwriting. Her message fades within the week but the word  _ Please _ remains because of how much she’s traced over it. Nine days later she finds the unfamiliar handwriting.

_ Why aren’t you talking to anyone? _

Six words and no name, but they spark something in Clarke that she hasn’t felt since before her dad got floated. She’s not sure if she wants to tell her soulmate that she’s in prison because she was trying to do what was right. She decides to avoid it.

_ What’s your name? _

It takes two hours but the small four letter word on her hand is worth it.

_ Lexa _

_ I’m Clarke _ , she writes stupidly.  _ You already know that. _

_ I do already know that. _

A few minutes pass with Clarke staring at her arm, debating what to write and fantasizing about her soulmate. Then ― 

_ You have horrendous handwriting. Get your friend to write. _

That sobers up Clarke’s thoughts about meeting her soulmate. She can’t meet her while she’s in jail. And when she goes on trial in a couple years she’s not going to be found innocent enough to be spared. She won’t ever be able to meet her soulmate.

_ Sorry _ , she writes and she doesn’t write for four months.

Her arms still fill with ink, but now they’re full of question marks and words. So many words replacing the once vibrant art. Sometimes the words confuse her. They mention terms like sister and movie theater and high school. Clarke knows what those are but they’re not on the Ark. She thinks about how she’s been in jail for months and maybe things have changed. She knows in the back of her mind that they haven’t and that somehow her soulmate is  _ not _ on the Ark and that’s yet another reason why Clarke is never going to meet her soulmate.

She spends those four months moping. It feels like just her luck that the second she’s in jail, having lost next to everything, with a probably death in a couple years, she finds her soulmate. She might not respond to Lexa, but she reads the messages and smiles to herself. Lexa has a big sister, apparently, named Anya. They go to movies and Lexa always comments on them by writing on her arm and soon Clarke’s arm is filled with MCU conspiracies and romcom criticism.

She breaks the deal with herself after Lexa gushes about some spider movie.

_ The art was so fantastic, you would have loved it. All the colors and animation and comic book aspects were SO COOL!!! _

Clarke feels bad that she knows so much about Lexa and all Lexa knows is that her name is Clarke and she likes art. She waits for the writing to cease, hoping that that’s when Lexa is asleep. Then, she writes something very carefully in the crook of her elbow.

_ You seem like an amazing person. I wish we could meet. _

She goes to sleep right after because she’s lost all track of time and she’d like to keep with her soulmate’s schedule. She doesn’t like being awake when Lexa’s not.

Clarke dreams of a girl with long hair and pretty eyes. It only succeeds in making her angry.

When she wakes, there’s nothing new written anywhere ― she checks. The words are fading and she cries herself back to sleep even though she’s only been awake an hour. She wakes up again to her food tray being pushed under the door. Her arms are now completely bare and her own writing is already fading. She draws flowers and swirls all up her arm and leaves them there. She eats and sits there. There’s not much else to do in her cell.

After three days of no communication, Clarke gets another message. It’s in different handwriting but it’s there and she reads it.

_ This is Anya, Lexa’s sister. Lexa broke her arm (the one she writes with, that idiot) so I’m the designated writer. She says she’d love to meet. Where do you live? _

Clarke groans. Where  _ does _ she live? There’s a million and one things she could say and  _ Too far _ encompasses all of them. So she writes that and Anya writes back.

_ Lexa’s laughing. She says that’s an incredibly vague answer. We live right outside of DC. I’m sure wherever you live Lexa would go that far to meet you. _

Clarke laughs but there’s no humor in this situation. Her soulmate’s not on the Ark and what’s worse is she’s on the ground and the ground is full of radiation. How the fuck is her soulmate alive down there?

Fuck, what if the soulmate system fucked up and matched her with a dead person? What if her soulmate was from the past?

_ Hey, what’s the date? My brain is dead. _

It’s a pathetic lie but it works.

_ 1-15-19 _

**Author's Note:**

> pls kudos and comment lol i'm desperate for love


End file.
